The Mystery behind the Potters
by LouisPotter
Summary: Just HOLD on a minute! Whose doing all those awful damages to the family? Mr Potter a death eater? Harry's and Lily's memories' gone? This has JUST gone horribly wrong! Would Harry, Lily and the rest be able to gain back whatever they have lost?


"Lil! Get down here this instant!" Her mother's voice rang from the kitchen below, calling her towards her bedroom. Lily, being the only child in the family, ignored her mother's cries as she continued to play with the wand that was her mother's on a garden snail. She had somehow, managed to grab it with her noticing as Lily tried to changed its shell colours to a shocking pink. She managed to change it but however, instead of the colour of a shocking pink that she wanted, it had became the colour of black. This, had gaven Lily an itch of mischief. Flicking her mother's wand at it again, her mother's voice rang through the silent and dusty air, this time, it sounded even angrier.

"Lil! If you DON'T get here this instant, I'm going to GET up there and pull YOU downstairs by the collar! I mean it!"

She groaned as she crossed her arms feeling a little irritated.

"Coming!"

Pocketing the wand in her jeans pocket, Lily rolled her eyes as she got up, taking the black snail along with her in her right hand and kicked the bedroom door open with a loud bang.

"LIL!"

"I KNOW!" she called back, rolling her eyes again and added "Sorry!"

As she stormed down from the stairs, she stopped when she was left with only five steps and began to feel playful again. Instead of walking down the stairs, she had took a great leap into the air and landed loudly at the bottom pf the stairs with a loud thud.

"Lil! If you EVER do that again, you'll end up breaking your leg bone, plus, leaving a hole on the floor!"

She got up, frowning to her right towards the kitchen where her mother was. Not responding towards her mother, Lily began dragging her feet, her bright green eyes starring at the floor grumpily in front of her towards the kitchen. Her mother looked up at her sternly, her arms laid on both sides of her hip, looking angry at her when she had entered the kitchen, especially taking a seat at the table.

"I know that you HAVE taken my wand, Lil! Give it back to me -NOW!"

Mumbling grumpily towards herself angrily, Lily did not looked up at her mother as she took out the wand from her jeans pocket, still holding onto the snail in her other. Her mother rolled her brown eyes too and gave a sigh as she took the wand from her.

"Why can't you just be like the rest of the five year-olds down the street?" she asked calmly as she glanced at Lily, looking sadly at her. "Why do you have to be so –different?"

Lily looked up at her mother sharply and crossed her arms again.

"Why don't YOU ask Dad for YOURSELF?"

She snapped back as the night air picked up a little. Her mother grew quiet at these words but did not answer her straight away as she went back to prepare dinner. Fish and Chips – Lily's favourite dish. After a few minutes of silent, Lily knew her mother too well that she was crying silently and gave a deep sigh.

"Mum, I'm sorry-"she apologised quietly as she got off from the kitchen chair, making her way towards her mother. "I didn't mean to bring up the subject of Dad...."

Wipping the tears away, her mother looked up at her with an uneasy smile towards her, smiling painfully.

"It's alright, Lil-"she replied softly as she laid down the dish on the table and suddenly hugged her daughter tightly. "It's just that I can't seem to forget your father's changed of character when he became a death eater right after I had given birth to you. He just divorced me just like that, saying-"And with that, she wept sadly, tears pouring down the side of her face, hugging Lily still and continued "-saying that I'm useless and nothing but a pile of garbage!"

Lily felt tears forming in her eyes but she held them back as he rage grew. Her father, her very own father had dumped her mother just like that and especially not bothering whether she had exist on the day she was born. Her body shook violently as the anger swelled inside her, almost reaching to boiling point. Clenching her fist tightly, Lily looked down at her mother who was weeping miserably on her.

"How DARE he! I'm going to track him down and get this revenge! I WILL AND I'M GONING TO KILL HIM TILL HE'S DUST!" She said aloud, angrily and at the same time, her mother had stopped crying at the sound of her words.

"Don't! He'll kill you before you do! You haven't even started school yet – it's not that simple!" said her mother quickly, her lips pale and dry as she spoke.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lily snapped back as she crossed her arms across her chest.

As soon as she had crossed her arms again, there was a blackout and everything grew dark and quiet, The howling of the wind blew strongly at every direction and a voice rang out from the front door.

"You want to kill me?"

Immediately just after the voice spoke, the front door burst opened with a loud bang and it came off clean from its hinges with such force that Lily could've sworn that a troll had clubbed the wooden door opened. She couldn't see its face as he was hidden in the shadows but she could see a few outlines of a few cloaked figured at the door way behind the first. Squinting her eyes, Lily got off from her mother and edged her way nearer towards them – or to whatever that was,

"You must be kidding me! You, trying to kill me?" he spoke again and gave an evil laugh – a laugh that made her hair on her neck stand on end.

Her mother instantly knew who that was and her tears began pouring down the side of her face, looking angry but upset at the same time as she glared up at them.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU CAME BACK HERE!"

Her mother's screams made her stopped in her tracks as she turned to look at her, a look of confusion.

"Do you mean, to tell me, that this person, or whoever he was – is my own father?" Lily choked as she turned back sharply to glare at them.

"He isn't your father anymore, Lil! He's a murderer! He'd killed YOUR uncle and aunty but not your cousin – the Potters - by helping You-Know-Who!"

Her mother sobbed miserably and angrily as the first shadowed figure that had spoken earlier, came forward, standing into view. This was the first time Lily had ever seen her father - her father that she had wanting to know how he looked like badly but wished that she hadn't. He had green eyes, exactly like hers, messy dark brown hair and she even had most of his appearance, resembling him a lot, plus, the mischief that he had passed down to her. Without thinking, especially being foolish, Lily charged at him, wanting to hurt him badly without a wand. Mr Potter gave a smirk as he'd caught hold of her snitch, raising her to his gaze, lifting her up a few feet off the ground when she was near him.

She struggled to free herself but his grip was too strong for her to break free as she hit his arm with both her tiny hands, wanting to hurt him. Mrs Potter, her mother, screamed in terror when she saw what her daughter was doing and made a move with her wand.

"Stupefy!" she cried aloud as she pointed it at the whole lot of them and managed to hit only one. Mr Potter lazily took out his wand from his black robes and held it in his other, still holding Lily, had pointed it at her mother.

"Today's the last day you could ever see your daughter again." He hissed and flicked his wand at the same time too. "Good bye for now, Claire Anderson! –Avada Kedavra!"

Dodging in time, Mrs Potter had managed to get out of the way as she flung herself forwards towards Lily. Catching her by her upper arm, Mrs Potter managed to break his grip and at the same time, she had cast a spell at the black snail which she had just noticed and pulled Lily protectively towards her. Mr Potter noticed this and did another spell which instead had hit Lily at the back of her head "Obliviate!" Her eyes closed slowly as her memories had wiped out. Mrs Potter watched in horror as she glared up at him with hatred.

"You BASTARD! You WON'T ever forget this! I'll kill you I'LL KILL YOU!"

Forgetting that she had charmed the black snail to explode itself, it grew bigger and bigger, almost five times its size and shook violently. Mr Potter hadn't noticed this and had only just realised about it as it exploded out of a sudden. The force of the explosion had caused everyone to fly backwards as the whole house gave in. Mr Potter and his fellow death eaters were being thrown backwards, almost ten metres into the forest. Before Mrs Potter could do anything, broken pieces of everything flew and came down on her. She still had Lily protected underneath her.

After a few minutes, everything grew quiet and still as Mrs Potter, though she was injured badly, cared for her daughter then to more of herself. Her ribs had broke from the impact of the explosion, causing her to wince and have difficulty in breathing but she managed to stand on both her feet firmly on the dusty ground as bits of wood and glass fell off her back. Looking around at her surroundings, everything she had ever own was now destroyed before her very eyes. Still thinking that they would come back to finish them off, Mrs Potter made a grabbed towards Lily and carried her in her arms. The wind blew coldly at them, making her shiver against the cold winter air as a full moon hung brightly up into the opened sky. She ran, ran through the east side of the forest, not sure where she would be running off to as eerie eyes were seen through the shadows behind the trees. Running non-stop after hours, it was almost dawn as the sun rose up a little and showed a house into view through the thick forest. She was halfway towards the house when her leg suddenly gave way, causing her to fall face forward.

Fearing that she would crush Lily, Mrs Potter lifted her arms into the air above her with Lily just as she landed painfully onto her chest. Worsening her condition that she was having, she cough and spat out blood as she rose up unsteadily onto her feet, feeling death taking over her as time flicked by ever minute. Soon, she reached towards the house and knocked on the wooden door twice weakly. She called out breathlessly towards the owner of the house but soon realised that this was her sister's place as she focused the surroundings around her. Mrs Potter held Lily closed towards her as she sat heavily at the doorstep and soon, a light flickered from a window beside the door. Footsteps were soon heard and the wooden door in front of her opened. A woman appeared at the door, looked around, looked down at Mrs Potter and gave a high pitched screamed.

"Claire! Oh my god! What happened to you?"

Not waiting for an answer, she instantly knew who had caused this and kneed down towards her, tears forming in her eyes as she watched Mrs Potter helplessly. "It's HIM, wasn't he?" she asked palely as Mrs Potter nodded slightly and coughed out blood again. Lifting Lily up towards her sister, she managed to choke out her words between her struggle to breathe properly.

"Take. Lily. In. Look. After. Her. For. Me....."

Instantly, her sister knew what was happening again and screamed in disbelieve.

"No! You can't die! Not now!"

"But. I'm. Tired..."

"Please hold on! I know you could!"

Gathering all her strength, Mrs Potter could only say her last sentence before closing her eyes.

"I'm. Begging. You – Please. Treat. Her. Like. Your. Own. Daughter-"

And with her last breath, Mrs Potter closed her eyes slowly and grew limp. Her sister cried for hours, wrapping both her arms around Mrs Potter and Lily and held on, not wanting to let go. Her sister continued to cry but she glanced down at Lily, her eyes shinning with tears.

"You will become my daughter, Lil, living with my family from now on." She whispered softly as she let go of her dead sister and lifted Lily up and held her close in her arms. "You will be named as, 'Lily Meneldur Potter' as your name."


End file.
